


Where It Started

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Annabeth really start feeling things for Percy? How did her feelings develop? This is how I think it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Started

Annabeth first saw Percy when he was unconscious. And she had made a great first impression. She had said,"You drool when you sleep." But what people didn't realize is that she had looked after this boy the whole time he was out. He looked peaceful. Annabeth didn't want him to die. Something inside her told her that he was important to the fate of the world... And to her. 

Annabeth could admit that she admired what she heard about him. Taking out the Minotaur singlehandedly. But there was something more to him. Even though he was still unconscious. She was told while the boy was still asleep that his name was Percy. It sounded perfect to her. But she couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Percy himself. That sounded way to cliche. 

But she would find herself more enthralled than she thought. Because he was so much better than she thought.

~oOOOo~  
When she first found out that she liked him, it was in that freaking zoo truck. He had listened to her about her family. Even though he had no reason to care. Annabeth, as many friends as she had, had always felt alone. So desperately alone. Because everyone she knew was gone. 

Starting with Thalia, she was turned into a pine tree. Saving her. She would always think that it was her fault. Always. Next came Luke. Who in the end left her. The night that she had heard about him turning on her she hadn't cried about it. Not yet anyway. She was still in denial. Luke was surely on her side right? Even if he wasn't with the gods anymore? But in the end, she couldn't talk to him anymore. Luke left her in the dust. 

But then Percy had come. He had listened to her. Annabeth had tricked him in Capture the Flag and yet he still trusted her. Something her brain stored in her happy memories. So it was then that Annabeth decided to have a tiny, small crush on him. Annabeth didn't think it would go anywhere anyway. There was too much going on. 

He would never notice her anyway. 

Annabeth would, in the next year, find out how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I had to write this. It's kinda the best idea I've had all day. More chapters will be added.


End file.
